1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens barrel that enables inclination adjustment of a lens and to an imaging apparatus that is provided with the lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the progressive increases to magnification performance and downsizing have been made to an imaging apparatus such as a camera or a video camera.
Proposals include eccentricity adjustment to align the lens axis, inclination adjustment to adjust inclination of the lens axis, and tracking adjustment to adjust the lens interval (interval in the optical axis direction) of adjacent lenses.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-237409 discloses a method of adjusting the movement of a lens by adjusting the height with reference to the optical axis direction.
A though hole is provided in a lens frame disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-237409 for insertion of a screw into the outer peripheral side of the lens. The lens frame is rotated with reference to an adjustment position for the lens and the lens frame is fixed by provision of a screw fastening at three positions at the adjustment position.
However, a conventional lens barrel requires a large space for fixing the lens frame to the outer peripheral portion of the lens.